Shoujo semanal MOMO
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Me le declare a la chica de mi sueños... pero me mal interpreto y ahora soy su asistente... aun no lo he dicho ella es una MANGAKA... y estudiante a la vez. TODAS LAS PAREJAS INCLUIDAS
1. Ella es una Mangaka

Demashita powerpuff girls Z no es de mi pertenencia

AU

* * *

><p><strong>Shoujo semanal MOMO<strong>

**I capitulo- Ella es una Mangaka**

…_Parezco una chica escribiendo esto…pero me enamore de alguien muy distraída…_

_-Brick Rowdy-_

* * *

><p><strong>En el instituto de Tokio se podía observar un lindo pelirrojo en el baño mirándose al espejo.<strong>

-Vamos Brick tu puedes-se dijo ese dialogo así mismo saliendo del baño y tomando rumbo a un salón

**En ese salón se podía observar una linda pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana, Brick se le acercó un poco sonrojado y tosió llamando la atención de la chica, ella solo volteo y lo miro con cara dudosa**

**Brick se sentía nervioso, quería confesarle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero de sus labios salió**

-Te admiro mucho, Momoko- dijo él

**Ella lo miro sorprendida y le soltó una sonrisa.**

-Con que lo sabes- dijo Momoko sacando una hoja rosada de su cuaderno e hizo una firma y se la entregó al pelirrojo

**Brick solo quedo más confundido, ¿pero qué carajos Momoko hizo?, el solo quería salir con ella… no su autógrafo.**

-¿quieres venir a mi casa?- le dijo la pelirroja

"_Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé"- pensó Brick_

**El camino a casa fue silencioso, nunca pensó que iría a la casa de la chica que le gusta…**

**Entraron al mini apartamento de la pelirroja, y esta se dirigió a la cocina**

"estoy en la casa de Momoko**-suspiro**- eso quiere decir…-**se puso pálido**- se quiere divertir conmigo, me quiere robar la flor de mi virginidad"

**Momoko entro a la sala con té.**

-Empecemos- dijo Momoko yendo a su escritorio

**Brick imagino que ahí guardaba ella los preservativos**

-Momoko- la llamo ella solo volteo levantando la ceja

-hare lo mejor que pueda- lo dice sonrojado

-claro-le devolvió la sonrisa-por eso aplícale el beta a los personajes

**Brick quedo confundido, esas últimas tres horas Momoko lo utilizo para hacerle sombras a unos personajes manga.**

**Cuando Brick regreso a su casa quedo mirando el autógrafo que Momoko le dio… decía**

_Para Brick Rowdy_

_Que esto sea un secreto_

_Att: M3M3_

-Momo…Momo- esa firma se le hacía conocida…Brick como relámpago comenzó a leer sus mangas buscando dicha firma cuando apareció

**Revista Shoujo semanal Momo, comenzó a leer el manga que trataba de una chica muy ruda y da miedo junto a un chico tímido y adorable y apareció el famoso "M****3****M3"**

**No puede ser Momoko Akatsutsumi en realidad es una MANGAKA**

* * *

><p><strong>Así como amaneció Brick se alisto para hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas a su pelirroja favorita, cuándo vio su cabellera pelirroja andar con el viento se sonrojo y se apresuró a saludarla<strong>

-Hola Momoko- dijo con un tono muy amigable

-Hola Brick- decía la chica con ojeras se veía terrible

-¿te paso algo?-pregunto este muy angustiado

-quería darte las gracias- Brick se sonrojo- adelante mucho trabajo.-suspiro Momoko

-Eres una mangaka y no me dijiste-dijo Brick "dolido"

- pasaste más de tres horas poniéndole betas a los dibujos y no te diste cuenta- bufo- y aparte de eso eres mi asistente, debes ir hoy.- la chica se dirigió al salón

"_soy su asistente… ósea su secretaria"- Brick solo se quedó en blanco… su declaración salió mal._

**El tiempo pasó y Momoko se dirigió al puesto de Brick, este solo se sonrojo**

-Hoy tendremos más ayuda, no estaré en mi salón… nos vemos en la puerta de la salida- y se fue Momoko

"_¿alguien más?, ¿otro chico?"-pensó_

-Hola Bricky- dijo una peliblanca con cara de cachorro

-que quieres Bell- dijo el chico fatigado

-¿te interesa la rarita de Akatsutsumi del A-1?-dijo la peliblanca soplando sus uñas

**Brick solo cogió sus cosas y se fue del salón, alcanzado a Momoko en la salida**

-¿con quién nos iremos?- dijo Brick con tono acido

**Momoko solo sonrío y abrió paso dejando ver una linda rubia.**

-Ella es Miyako Gotokuji es un grado menor que nosotros y es mi mejor amiga- los presento Momoko.

**Brick quedo mirando a la rubia…esas características las había visto antes, ella solo se escondió atrás de la pelirroja.**

-Él es Brick y es mi nuevo asistente, el me ayuda en los betas-dijo sonriendo.

**El camino a casa fue algo muy extraño, Momoko era muy distraída y Miyako es muy tímida.**

-Tu trabajo-le paso a Brick una hoja con los personajes sin sombras.

-y el tuyo- dijo entregándole a Miyako una hoja con los betas ya puestos- a trabajar

**Momoko se dirigió a la cocina**

-oye- Miyako llamo a Brick

**El solo sonrío y alzo la cabeza**

-no preguntes cosas tontas- quito la mirada dulce y puso una muy agria

-¿Cómo?- pregunto muy asustado

-solo yo soy la asistente de ella - dijo Miyako con una mirada muy seria y volvió con su trabajo

**Momoko volvió con té**

-Oh Momoko-sempai está muy delicioso-dijo la rubia

-Brick- llamo la pelirroja- Miyako se vuelve un poco celosa o muy tímida cuando no conoce a alguien.

**Las horas pasaron y Brick vio lo que hacía Miyako, hacia detalles en el manga, como brillos o rosas alrededor…era muy hermoso.**

**Miyako convivió un poco con Brick y le mostró su verdadera personalidad… tierna.**

-perdona mi hostilidad Brick-sempai-dijo la rubia apenada y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿no es muy tarde para que te vayas sola?- dijo el pelirrojo

-ella vive al lado- dijo la pelirroja terminando unos dibujos

-adiós sempais- dijo Miyako

**Brick quedo viéndola, esa personalidad la vio en otro lado**

-Miyako es Yamato- soltó la pelirroja

**Brick abrió los ojos como platos… entonces el chico tímido un poco narcisista y adorable es Miyako… ¿Un hombre?**

-¿Por qué un hombre?... acaso ella es Traves…-Momoko le tapó la boca

-No lo es…Si pongo una chica con la personalidad de Miyako es muy común, pero si la pongo como un hombre es diferente- dijo esta.

-¿Entonces quién es Sakura?-pregunto un poco asustado

Momoko sonrío ladina- muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente Momoko se dirigió al salón de Brick, este seguía en clase… abrió la puerta ganándose la mirada de todos.<strong>

-¡Brick, tengamos una cita hoy!- grito la peli zanahoria

-Akatsutsumi afuera del salón- el profesor le arrojo el borrador en la cara y ella salió

**Brick estaba haciéndole competencia a su roja, ¿Momoko se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos?.**

* * *

><p><strong>Él estaba ansioso la estaba esperando, ella apareció con una sonrisa… se veía tan linda<strong>

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo sonrojado apunto de agarrar la mano de la pelirosa

-aquí- dijo ella señalando una bicicleta tándem, dejando a Brick confuso

-para que…-fue interrumpido

-debo idear una cita entre Sakura y Yamato y se me ocurrió esto, además no se puede andar en una los dos… es ilegal

-Momoko al parecer no eres experta en el romance- dijo Brick lamentándose

-quieres adelante o atrás- dijo ella con un brillo de sus ojos

**Todo el mundo los miraba raro, no era común ver a alguien con una bicicleta tándem**

-umm esto no me da ideas-dijo ella parando la bicicleta

-porque no haces que "Yamato" de vida real tenga una cita con la "Sakura" de la vida real- dijo este un poco sabiondo

-se odian-corto ella- además debo hacer una cita para los personajes secundarios

-hablas de Eiji y Minako-dijo este- haz una cita de ellos

-también es imposible—dijo la pelirroja lamentándose

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Brick

-También se odian- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-quienes son- dijo Brick

-son del club de teatro, no los conoces…son un poco Jocosos

-¡Ey Brick!- llamo un chico a Brick

**Brick volteo y sonrío, Momoko palidece.**

-Sakura-dijo Momoko

-No puede ser, él no puede ser Sakura-dijo Brick

* * *

><p><em>-escribo un manga de amor… pero nunca me eh enamorado y estoy feliz por eso<em>

**-Momoko Akatsutsumi**

M3M3

* * *

><p>¿Cómo les pareció?<p> 


	2. Saluda a los protagonistas

Demashita powerpuff girls Z no es de mi pertenencia

AU

Inspiración G.S.N

* * *

><p><strong>Shoujo semanal Momo<strong>

**ll Capitulo- Saluda a los protagonistas**

…_Tal vez podemos ser amigos…_

_-Miyako Gotokuji- Alias Yamato_

* * *

><p>—.No puede ser, él no puede ser Sakura. —insistió Brick<p>

Los dos vieron a un rubio saltando una reja siendo seguido por cinco profesores.

—.Por Dios siempre hay alguien siguiéndolo. —soltó Brick

—.Es popular. — dijo Momoko

El rubio solo se reía

— .¡Espera, Boomer!. — decía el profesor de educación física

— .¡No Huyas, bastardo!. — regaño el profesor de calculo

— .¡No te dejaremos escapar, rubio oxigenado!. — termino el profesor de ingles

Boomer molesto se giró unos leves momentos y le contesto — .¡soy rubio natural, profesor!. — comenzado otra vez a correr. Pasó al lado de Brick y le hizo una mini sonrisa.

— .¿¡Cómo pudiste emparejar a Miyako con eso!?. —

—.Nunca se me paso por la cabeza. — analizo Momoko para finalizar con un alzando los hombros— Vamos a casa.

_**Al día siguiente**_

—.Rayos, esos malditos corren demasiado. — Maldijo Boomer

— .¿Hiciste algo?. — pregunto el pelirrojo, Boomer solo negó con la cabeza para luego apreciar unos hermosos ojos rosados

— .¡es Momoko Akatsutsumi de la clase B!. — señalo el rubio a la recién llegada

— .¿Cómo sabes de ella?. — pregunto Brick

—.Tiene el cabello más largo del instituto, y aparte de eso es demasiado distraída.— Momoko quedo con los ojos abiertos…¿solo la conocían por su cabello? Se hizo bolita en un rincón— .aparte de eso, se la pasa mucho contigo, ¿Por qué será?. — dijo Boomer en un tono sensual.

—Se la pasa en mi casa hasta tarde, haciendo trabajos forzosos— comento Momoko causando un sonrojo en Brick y una cara de WTF por parte de Boomer.

—Te lo mantenías escondido— Boomer codeo a Brick que estaba expulsando humo por su nariz

—Momoko-sempai, mira lo que compre—los tres giraron la vista para encontrarse con la chica rubia acompañada de un conejo de felpa.

—Es realmente lindo— contesto Boomer en vez de Momoko, Brick se le acerco a la oreja de Momoko

—qué raro que Boomer sea tan amable—

— ¿enserio? — Miyako casi nunca cruzaba palabra con él por una simple razón le da MIEDO y fastidio, pero tal vez esta vez podrían ser amigos

—se parece mucho al que hoy vi aplastado en la calle— tal vez no , la rubia solo huyo. Boomer confundido ganándose la mirada de Momoko y Brick, se sintió incómodo y se fue huyendo de allí

—Él es así, de pronto sea por todo el deporte que hace— dijo Brick

Momoko lo giro a ver con miedo — ¿esa cosa practica un deporte?

El asintió con la cabeza y fueron al gimnasio encontrándose con un Boomer encestando y cinco chicos tirados en el suelo con hemorragia nasal

—Es brusco como Sakura— comento Momoko Brick se le acercó para ver sus ojos que tenían un brillo singular— es tan genial que se acople a su personaje—

— ¡NO ME IMPORTAN LAS REGLAS, NO ME IRE HASTA QUE ME EXPULSEN! — dijo el rubio con una risa malévola, los chicos que estaban en su camino se quitaban voluntaria mente par no toparse con el problemático Him.

— ¡BOOMER HIM! ¡A DIRECCION AHORA! — regaño el entrenador

—vamos a ver más de cerca— dijo una curiosa Momoko

—No puedo Momoko, tengo que ir a artes… nos vemos después— se fue el pelirrojo, la chica comenzó a seguir a su creación… Sakura.

* * *

><p>—Lleva esto al salón de matemáticas— dijo la profesora entregándole unas enciclopedias<p>

— ¿Porque no lo hace usted?—contesto Him

—Yo no estoy castigada— sonrió la profesora que de repente vio a la pelirroja — Akatsutsumi, lleva esto — dijo entregándole otras enciclopedias.

—Yo no estoy castigada— repitió la frase de la profesora

—Puntos extras— y se fue dejando a Momoko con un bufido

—Quita esa cara pelirroja— soltó Boomer— ¿acaso tienes el periodo?

Momoko solo quería matarlo

—sé que soy muy perfecto pero quita esos cólicos por mí— exigió el rubio

_¿Enserio puede ser tan Sakura? — se preguntó así misma muy asustada_

Después de la clase de arte Brick vio a Momoko un poco estresada

—estoy un poco estresada

—tal vez esto te clame un poco

Brick la guio por los salones de música, Momoko se detuvo a escuchar una voz masculina demasiado hermosa… una voz que hacía que las hojas de cerezo volaran más lento, esa voz la hizo sentir como su niñez.

_Yo solo necesito verte de inmediato_

_Y aprender la verdad,_

_Acerca de los principios de este mundo… el significado del amor…y las categorías de la felicidad_

_Yo solo quiero conocerte mejor;_

_A pesar de que esta no es la forma en que hablo,_

_Nada cambiara si juego al desinteresado._

_¡Parece que tú eres la única para mí!_

Al abrir la puerta Momoko se petrifico… ese es ¡Boomer!… ¡Boomer canta como ángel!

—Su apodo es el Ángel del coro— dijo sonriente Brick dejando a una Momoko hecha en piedra

—Esto es una estafa—pensó la pelirroja

_**Al salir del instituto**_

—son diferentes, ¿cómo se hicieron amigos? — pregunto Momoko

—De hecho

_**Flash Back**_

_En el festival deportivo estaban compitiendo contra otro colegio en una carrera de 20 vueltas_

_—Debemos ganar— soltó el pelirrojo a su compañero de lado_

_—Claro que si— Boomer agarro a Brick lo alzo como si fuera una pluma y lo tiro como una jabalina permitiéndoles el triunfo y un Brick ensangrentado… y Boomer lo abrazo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—los chicos son todo un misterio

_**Al día siguiente en el instituto**_

—Brick-sempai— Llamo la rubia

—Hola Miyako—saludo el pelirrojo

— ¿Quieres conocer a alguien que aparece en el manga? —pregunto la menuda chica

— Miyako-chan— saludaron unos chicos a miyako, ella puso una mirada coqueta pero discreta

— Hola, chicos— pasaron embobados

Brick quedo mirando a Miyako que después se hizo volita y muy avergonzada.. Brick para hacerla volver a la realidad le pregunto

— ¿sa-sabes que eres Yamato?—

—Sí, Momoko-sempai me cuenta todo— sonrió y volviendo a su postura tierna

— ¿Y sabes quién Sakura? — ella negó con la cabeza

—No ella me dijo que era sorpresa

—Y quienes… Son los otros

—Eiji y Minako son…

— ¡KAORU DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO LESBIANA! —Grito una potente voz

— ¿ese no es el príncipe de la escuela? — pregunto Brick viendo a quien regañaban

—dirás princesa, Eiji y Minako—corrigió la rubia señalándolos

_Momoko ¿estás loca o que rayos? —suspiro el pelirrojo_

* * *

><p><em>-se parece mucho al que hoy vi aplastado en la calle-<em>

**-Boomer Him-alias Sakura-**

M3M3

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala no me tiren tomatazos xD perdón por la demora, no tengo excusas pero Gracias por inspirarme a seguir con este proyecto y no las defraudare chicas… sobre todo a mis acosadoras Chica PPGZ, Luna QueenBlossom, y sobre todo a Sweat Blueberry.<strong>

**Para aclarar y dar spoilers**

Momoko=Nozaki

Brick=Sakura

Miyako=Mikoshiba y Wakamatsu= los dos son demasiados tiernos y los mezcle en Miyako no me odien xD

Boomer= Seo

Kaoru= Kashima

Butch=Hori

**Al principio pensé en Butch como "la princesa" y me di un tomatazo… sería demasiado gay ( no me odien fujoshis, no se me da mucho con el yaoi)**

Iriii: Yo ame el anime y los especiales, me sonrojas fuertemente…exacto quería algo fuera de lo usual… Momoko de Nozaki, Brick de Sakura etc… amo que lo ames espero tu review

BrickxBloss-Reds: Que disfrutes el cap

Momoko: aquí esta después de varios meses Gomen

Betsy garcia: perdón por la demora

MariLuji: Yep

Okamidan: es un pervertido adorable

Sweat Blueberry: Lo continúe Bonita, por cierto mire tu perfil (como 100 veces y no pude creer que eres mi tocaya… Bueno me llamo Ana) fue como awww alma gemela… ok no ._. … segui el fic por ti y por otras dos chicas espero tu comentario

**Nos vemos en un par de semanas o una xD**


	3. Muerte a Kaoru

**Demashita power puff girls Z no es de mi pertenencia**

**AU**

**Inspiración G.S.N**

* * *

><p><strong>Shoujo semanal Momo<strong>

lll capitulo**-**Muerte a Kaoru

…_Digamos que me gustan las chicas raras…_

_-Butch Jojo- Alias Minako_

* * *

><p>— ¿y quiénes son los otros? — pregunto Brick<p>

—Eiji y Minako son…

La pelinegra iba pasando por aquel pasillo pero una chica la tomo del brazo—Hola Matsubara-san—se sonrojo la muchacha

— ¿quieres ir a tomar té Kaoru-san? —pregunto otra chica

—Me encantaría pero no tomo te— Kaoru sobo la cabeza de la chica con torpeza

—No tienes por qué tomarlo— le guiño el ojo otra chica

—Muchas gracias, entonces iré después de mi clase de teatro

— ¿Por qué no te la saltas? —insistió otra chica

—Que buena idea—dijo Kaoru

Una ráfaga de viento iba a toda velocidad levantando todo el polvo que estaba allí

— ¡KAORU DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO LESBIANA! — se trataba del presidente del club de teatro

—O no, me encontró— dijo Kaoru nerviosa tratando de huir en vano, el chico le dio una patada en el trasero asiéndole que cayera en el piso. Butch se le acerco tomándola de la camisa y arrastrándola para el auditorio.

— ¿ese no es el príncipe de la escuela? —Pregunto Brick viendo a quien regañaban y arrastraban

—Dirás princesa, o mejor dicho Eiji y Minako—los señalo

_Momoko ¿estás loca o que rayos?- pensó el pelirrojo_

—Al parecer Butch está de humor hoy—dijo Miyako

_¿Te parece que esta de humor?- se preguntó mentalmente Brick_

—Vaya al parecer Butch está tranquilo hoy— dijo Momoko saliendo de la nada—

_¿Es enserio?- pensó Brick_

Butch pasaba por allí y se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien

—Más tarde hablamos Momoko—

La pelirroja asintió

_Oh no ¿Momoko tiene algo con el presidente del club de teatro?- se preguntó nuevamente Brick_

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de Momoko<strong>

Miyako ya había terminado de hacer su parte y se dirigió a su apartamento mientras tanto Brick estaba terminando los betas del personaje

_La única para Yamato es Sakura, así como Momoko es la única para mí_

Mmm —Brick quedo mirando una marca de unos calzoncillos que decía "la liga de los calzoncillos rotos" — ¿Momoko que es esto? —señalando a los calzoncillos

—Ah eso lo hace la persona encargada de los fondos, nunca lo has visto puesto que está muy ocupado en su club—

— ¿Se trata de un chi-chico?—

— ¿Eh?, ¿porque tanto interés?

—Por nada— trato de ocultar sus celos

_**¿Él?, significa que es un chico… ¡!**_

* * *

><p><strong>En el colegio<strong>

—Oye Boomer—Brick llamo a su compañero de puesto que estaba dormido, el rubio abrió un ojo

— ¿Tú firmarías con un símbolo de calzoncillos rotos? — el rubio se estiro y puso sus manos en los hombros de Brick

—Brick, sé que ninguna chica se fijaría en ti pero por favor, ten otro pasatiempo—

—Boomer eres un idiota—

—Aunque—el rubio puso una de sus manos en su barbilla, Brick estaba expectante a lo que decía—si, firmaría con calzoncillos, Seria más sencillos. ¡Gracias por la idea Brick! —levanto su pulgar, el pelirrojo no quería eso

—Brick— llamo la pelinegra desde la puerta— ¿Puedes ayudarnos a pintar unos escenarios?

— ¿porque?

—Sé que estas en el club de arte, Momoko me dio tu información— Brick noto que Kaoru se comportaba un tanto diferente de lo que vio esta mañana

—Oye—Kaoru estaba expectante a lo que decía — ¿Tú firmarías con calzoncillos?

—¡Eres un pervertido! — grito la oji-verde

* * *

><p><strong>Después de unos chichones<strong>

**Brick comenzó a pintar en un lienzo**

—Perdón por acerté trabajar Rowdy, es que la banda de lesbianas que vinieron a ayudar a Matsubara arruinaron todo el escenario— dijo lamento Butch

—Dime Brick—insistió el pelirrojo

—Un gusto, soy Butch presidente de este club y encargado del escenario y fondos—

— ¿Cómo así no actúas? — pregunto el pelirrojo

—Antiguamente actuaba, pero ahora me gusta más esto— sonrió el pelinegro, hasta que su sonrisa fue desvanecida por una Kaoru sonriente

—Jajajaja No, Butch quiere ser Más alto y tener el papel de protagonista—

— ¿alto? — Brick estaba confundido

—Es un pobre hobbit que no alcanzo a medir más de 1.67, ¿me entiendes? — susurro pero Butch la escucho

De las pinturas salió un balde directo en la cabeza de Kaoru, y un Butch haciendo rocas de papel

—Vaya Kaoru eres una idiota— se lamentó Brick

—De hecho soy la primera en la clase, Butch es bueno actuando pero es muy bajo—

—De hecho solo le llevas 3 centímetros—

—Es bajito—recalco Kaoru

**Kaoru salió un momento dejando a Brick solo**

—Oye Brick, aquí señale los fondos que debes pintar— dijo Butch señalando las zonas que tenía calzoncillos rotos, un chico del club entro y lo llamo

—Presidente, las fanes de Kaoru comenzaron otra vez a pelear entre ellas—

—MATSUBARAA— comenzó a gritar Butch irritado— ¡NO LES DES FALSAS ESPERANZAS!

— ¡No se las doy, ellas mismas se montan películas! —

—Presidente las fanes de Kaoru rompieron los arboles de mache—

**Butch acorralo a Kaoru**

— ¿demonios porque lo haces otra vez estúpida?—BUTCH ESTABA IRRITADO

—Butch tranquilízate— dijo ella tratando de calmarlo

—No me tranquilizare tu misma debes arreglar todo— lo dijo con una aurora asesina que lo rodeaba

—¡Pero yo no hice nada!— esquivo a Butch

—No huyas ven para acá—

—Si voy me golpearas—

**Brick agarro de la cintura a Kaoru**

—Quédate quieta Kaoru

— ¿¡eres otra vez tú, pervertido!? —

—Molestas a Butch— el pelinegro boto unas lágrimas de alegría, ¡al fin alguien lo comprendía!

—Brick eres una buena persona—

**Todos volvieron a hacer su trabajo ignorando los coscorrones que tenía Kaoru**

—Matsubara, no te muevas hasta que termines, te estoy vigilando— puso ojos de halcón

—Mmm Butch— Brick dibujo unos pequeños calzoncillos en su block y se acercó al que acabo de nombrar

— ¿Que pasa Brick?

— ¿Tú eres de la liga de los calzoncillos rotos?

Kaoru hizo una cara de YAOI EN LINEA, Butch entrecerró sus puños y puso una cara muy tensa, Kaoru pensó que se le iba a lanzar a Brick.

—E-eso

Butch levanto la mano Kaoru pensó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, iba a golpear a Brick

— ¿También los usas?—

—Sí, cuando dibujo— hizo una cara sonriente el pelirrojo

—Ya veo, los calzoncillos…tengo la membrecía gold, tengo que darte una— Butch hizo la cara de un niño consentido y feliz

_**Al parecer se hacen amigos por la ropa interior, espera eso me pueda ayudar en esto…al parecer le gusta que le digan cosas sucias—pensó Kaoru**_

—Butch-kun—Lo llamo seductoramente, el chico la quedo mirando un tanto raro— ¿Llevas calzoncillos, especiales para mí? —

—¡Aparte de arruinarme el escenario vienes y me acosas sexualmente! —Butch definitivamente quería matar a Kaoru

— ¿Oye una pregunta Butch? — El pelinegro estaba atento a lo que iba a preguntar— ¿Te gusta Momoko?

—¡Como se te ocurre! —Hizo una cara de horror, ella es una amiga de la infancia como Miyako—

—Ya veo—eso hizo tranquilizar a Brick

—Además, ella no es mi gusto de chica—

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? — pregunto Brick, Butch vio como Kaoru pasaba por el lado de ellos con demasiadas chicas.

—Digamos que me gustan las chicas raras—

— ¿Qué te ponen de mal genio? — sonrió Brick con sorna

—Tal vez— Butch oculto su sonrojo con el fleco

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de Momoko<strong>

—Oye Momoko mira que ayer…—

—Si lo sé, conociste a Butch—

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunto el pelirrojo

—Puso una nota donde va el beta— le paso el manuscrito donde estaba el escenario… decía…-Gracias por lo de ayer

—Entonces le responderé— Brick tomo el beta y escribió…-¿podrías decirme que diseño tiene la ropa interior de Momoko?-

—Brick, Solo pon el beta ahí — dijo Momoko sonrojada pero no lo demostró tanto

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente en el instituto<strong>

—Momoko, hola Butch ¿hoy vienes a dibujar con nosotros? — saludo Brick

—No, yo solo iré para que Momoko me haga un manuscrito de Kaoru—

—Y a cambio él hace los fondos—

—Si dar y recibir—asintió Butch

— ¿entonces piensas en el bien manual de Kaoru?— pregunto Brick alejándose

—Por favor no lo digas así— insistió Butch

* * *

><p>Brick al alejarse una mano le agarro de la camisa<p>

—Oye Brick—dijo soltándolo

— ¿Si?— acomodándose el saco

— ¿Momoko y Butch siempre fueron tan amigos? — dijo Kaoru mirando a Butch hablando amenamente con Momoko

—Pues si— contesto

—Hola Brick-san— saludo Miyako

—Hola Miyako—devolvió el saludo

—Hola princesa—saludo Kaoru casi dándole un beso a la mano de Miyako

—Kaoru eso no funciona conmigo—quito su mano bruscamente

—Rayos se me olvido, ¿Cómo te ha ido Miyako?—dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano, Brick al fin vio la verdadera personalidad de Kaoru…(seria). Y aliviándose viendo que Momoko iba hacia a ellos.

— ¡Hola chicos!—saludo Momoko

—De hecho a ustedes tres los he visto muy unidos, y eso que están en diferentes clases— analizo la pelinegra

_No digas que voy a tu casa, se verá mal—pensó Brick_

_Por favor que no diga que hacemos manga—pensó Miyako_

—Hacemos varias cosas en mi apartamento— dijo Momoko

—¡Oye eso suena sospechoso! — dijeron Miyako y Brick al unísono

Kaoru dudaba de esa teoría, iba a replicar pero una de sus fans la llamo.

—Kaoru-kun te esperamos afuera—dijo una chica alejándose de ellos

—Oye eres demasiado popular con las chicas—comento Brick

—Solo cumplo mi papel, ¿o no preciosas?— respondió Kaoru con un tono "sensual"

—Kaoru te dije que eso no.. —

—Hola Miyako-san— saludaron dos chicos

Miyako inmediatamente cambio, puso una mirada seductora—Hola chicos— la rubia paso su mano por su cabellera y guiño el ojo muy coquetamente—

—¡Me hablo! — se sonrojaron los dos chicos, Miyako al analizar lo que hizo, se volteo disimuladamente y salió corriendo muy avergonzada.

—Bueno, me iré a hablar con Butch —

Kaoru observaba como la pelirroja se iba del lado de ellos.

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ellos? —

_No le puedo decir del manga—pensó_

—Momoko le da a Butch lo que él quiere y él le da lo que ella necesita— respondió, dándose cuenta que lo empeoro

— ¿Qué clase de relación es esa? ¿Será que la ama?, No puede ser él siempre me busca a mí— dijo Kaoru abrazándose

—Es porque no dejas de faltar a clases— dijo Brick un tanto serio

—Me da sus mejore papeles— replico

—Eres la única que puedes interpretarlos— la bajo de la nube

—Pensé que era su favorita—puso una cara triste para después cambiarla a una sonriente— espera hay algo que me hace especial—

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué?

—Soy la única que golpea—sonrió

—Eso no significa que te quiera—analizare

—Lo averiguare, BUTCHHHHH—la chica comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo y lo encontró hablando con la pelirroja—

— ¿Qué? — pregunto con molestia

— ¿Quién es más bonita Momoko o yo? — lo pregunto si escrúpulos

—Momoko— respondió seriamente, haciéndole romper el corazón a la azabache

**Kaoru se apoyó en el regazo del pelirrojo**

—No te sientas mal Kaoru— le dijo acariciándole la cabeza

— ¿No? — pregunto

—Yo también escogería a Momoko— lo dijo con una sonrisa no fingida

Kaoru se cayó para atrás— ¿No me ibas a consolar? — Suspiro— Vamos por unos pastelillos

—Qué quieres realmente con Butch, ¡siempre lo estresas!

—Quiero una boda— se sincero

— ¿Queeee?— el chico se sonrojo a más no poder

—sí una boda, interpretaría a un cura—Brick abrió la boca Kaoru si es…— bueno me iré antes que Butch me encuentre, nos vemos—

* * *

><p>—Y eso fue lo que me dijo Kaoru— dijo el chismoso de Brick<p>

—Aunque tuviera novia ni se lo diría, esa mujer está LOCA— enfatizo la ultima palabra

— ¿Porque lo dices?, tiene lindos sentimientos y…—pero Butch lo interrumpió

—Seguro me robaría a mi novia—

—Pero Kaoru no es lesbiana—

—Lo sé, pero ella está muy aferrada a su papel—

Momoko se interpuso entre los dos—Dejen de hablar de eso, ¿Por qué Butch? ¿Porque? — se lamentó Momoko

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Porque me dijiste que Kaoru es el príncipe?

—Tenías curiosidad— se defendió el pelinegro

—Ahora no— cortó Momoko—Quiero alejarme de la imagen de Kaoru, Brick has lo de la heroína, Butch has lo del héroe— Momoko le paso un libreto a cada uno

—Si— hablaron al unísono

— ¿por-porque lo-lo hiciste? — dijo nuestra "heroína"

Butch lo tomo de la mejilla—Tenía que robarme las joyas para así poder salvar a mi padre, princesa— Brick vio que Butch daba lo mejor de él

—No sirve — Brick boto "lagrimas" y volteo la cara

Butch lo tomo del brazo—La verdad es que te amo, más que la joyas—

—Pero me engañaste—

— ¡Tú también me engañaste!, no sé cómo te llamas—

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! —

—Entonces… te amo Emilia, Francisca, Paula, Petuña… no me importa cómo te llamas solo te amo

_**Las líneas están horribles, pero Momoko se lo toma enserio- pensó Brick viendo a la pelirroja escribir**_

—Yo te amo más, pero déjame— "suplico" Butch

**Alguien los estaba espiando**

¿Por qué rayos Brick y Butch se declaran en la casa de Momoko?, Momoko acaso ¿estás haciendo fanservice?

Momoko abrió la puerta— Que oportuno Miyako, tú has el papel del vagabundo— Miyako quedo un tanto confundida— Serás Francesco el vagabundo del corazón de oro

El vagabundo vio la escena— comento Momoko

**Francesco di tus líneas— dijeron los chicos al unísono**

—e..tto las jo-joyas— bajo la cabeza— ¿No puedo!

—CLARO QUE PUEDES VAGABUNDO— regaño Butch

—¡Ey soy Miyako! —

A Momoko le pasó unas ideas y comenzó a escribir más rápido

—e..tto las joyas— tartamudeaba la chica

—No, debes hacerlo mejor— insistió Butch

—las jo-joyas— Miyako estaba roja de la vergüenza

—Conviértete en el vagabundo del corazón de oro— dijo Brick

—Las joyas— hablo muy suave

—una vez más—insistió nuevamente Butch

—Las joyas son…—

—No, de nuevo—esta vez insistió Brick

Miyako tomo valor y miro seriamente a los dos — ¡LAS JOYAS SON MIAS!

Brick y Butch soltaron lágrimas, al fin Miyako dijo el dialogo bien

—Termine, oh no— soltó Momoko

_**Al parecer termine haciendo a Miyako el héroe—pensó**_

**Título:**

_El estafador cruel y el idiota del vagabundo_

—Gracias por todo Momoko— dijo Butch al punto de despedirse en la entrada

—Hace rato no veías a Miyako ¿cierto? — pregunto Momoko viendo a Miyako hablar con Brick en el cuarto

—Sí, vaya a crecido…debo estar menos ocupado, Miyako tiene una cara hermosa—

—No importa lo que digas, siempre dirás que la más hermosa es la de Kaoru— Butch se puso rojo por tal comentario

Miyako se acercó a la entrada—Momoko-chan no se te olvide lo de esta noche— Butch sonrió

—A claro nuestras citas— recordó Momoko

— ¿citas? — pregunto Butch, para después cambiarlo a una sonrisa

_**¿¡MOMOKO TENDRA UNA CITA!?**_ _**— pensó el pelirrojo **_

—No se desvelen tanto— Butch guiño el ojo y salió del apartamento

¿_**Momoko está saliendo con alguien?**_ _**— pensó Brick**_

* * *

><p>-¿Llevas calzoncillos, especiales para mí?-<p>

-**Kaoru Matsubara- Alias Eiji-**

M3M3

* * *

><p>Gomenasai por la espera, es que estuve un poco confundida con este capítulo,<p>

Kashima + Kaoru = polos opuestos

Hizo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero permítanme decir que ame a Butch (insertar mirada perver con sonrojo), espero que les guste chicas.

Reviews:

Chica PPGZ: te daré la membresía gold de los calzoncillos rotos y acosadores oficiales de Nogizaka Haruka xD, AME A BOOMER… ósea rebelde y él es uno de mis amores platónicos ok no, eso no viene al tema… espero te guste este de los verdes, besitos con papa

Sweat Blueberry: jaja se me olvido decirte eso, en el anime Brick es Sakura, pero yo de idiota puse el nombre Sakura para el nombre del personaje "manga" de Boomer, saludes a tu amiguis y dile que me sonroja y que gracias por enlazarse con este fic… ojala te guste este capítulo y me encanta esa foto tuya de la princesa flama y Finn (amor infinito) alma gemela

iriii : ¿ME AMAS? Wooooooooooooooo, gracias chica linda, casarnos xD Jajajaja okey de regalo de novias te dedicare el próximo capítulo, ojala te guste este capítulo de Kaoru y Butch, wiii otra acosadora… bienvenida al club ok no, besos

Luna QueenBlossom: Holis Amorcito, ojala te guste este capítulo Luna, no se cada vez que escribo este fic me acuerdo de ti… ¿será amor? Jajaja ok no, besos

akira-chan1626: Hi! Neko (eres akira pero así hacen los gatos), espero te guste este cap

Choco-Adicted: la seguiii, espero te guste bonita, no sé qué es eso (gomenasai)


End file.
